tconfigfandomcom-20200213-history
TConfig Wiki
tConfig is a content creation tool for Terraria, which allows you change existing items or create entirely new ones! It doesn't just stop there, though - in addition to items, you can also change crafting recipes, projectiles, NPCs, monsters, tiles, and pretty much anything you can think of! Modding with tConfig was carefully designed so that you don't need any programming knowledge to get started (although it can certainly help!) For the more advanced users, tConfig also allows you create scripts written in C#, which are seamlessly integrated with items and other game objects, that allow you to really push the game to its limits. Surfpup has an example pack available for download here. For more information about tConfig and what it has to offer: *Official Forum Thread *World Basics *List of Features *Install Guide *Resources *Modpacks page / Modpack category For some information about upcoming patches and the wiki: *Changelog *To-Do List / Known Bugs / Feature Request *Wiki Changelog / Wiki Management / Sandbox * And some other stuff: *Troubleshooting Guide *FAQ / How Do I The CMHQ team has decided to start a boss creation competition, anyone can enter either solo or as a team. For full contest details, click here. Those of you who do not know how NPC AI works, WiK has created a tutorial for this challenge: The tutorial covers the basics of NPC AI, based on his own creation, Rathalos. You can view it here. All entries must be finished and entered by May 1st. (Was April 15th) -Mitchellex The results for the poll held from March 12 through March 22 are in. 173 people voted, and a whopping 74% wanted more tutorials, so editors, you know what to do! -Dan These pages explain the basics of how to work with tConfig, and cover a variety of aspects, from installing it and managing mods, to creating new items and beyond! * How to Make a Basic Item * Install Guide * How to be Self-Sufficient * How to Make a Custom Weapon * How to Use Custom Sounds * How to create a custom Interface for tiles * How to Decompile Terraria *How to Create a Custom AI for NPCs * None! ---- These tutorials are up to date, but require better formatting: * How to make a non-basic item - Intermediate * How to make a custom buff - Intermediate * How to make a custom Tile - Intermediate * How to make custom Armor - Intermediate * How to Create a Town NPC - Advanced * How to Use aiPretendType - Intermediate/Advanced * Enemy NPC Tutorial - Intermediate * Biome Spawning Methods - Copy&Paste * Item & Projectile Tutorial - Intermediate * Spawning Ores - Advanced (Definitely 4-5 star) * Ammo Guide * How to make a new armor * Sprite Making for the Artistically Challenged * How to create a custom World Generator * How to change textures of original tiles These pages are a list of all changeable attributes in .ini files for a variety of game objects. * Buff Attributes * Item Attributes * NPC Attributes * Projectile Attributes * Tile Attributes * Wall Attributes These pages contain lists of information that about the data that Terraria uses. Completed: * List of Buffs * List of Gore * List of Items * List of Music * List of NPCs * List of NPC AI Styles * List of Projectiles * List of Tiles * List of Walls * List of UseStyles To do: *List of Dusts *List of Projectile AI Styles *List of Sounds *And more! These pages contain documentation for the different classes and their contents. See tConfig Classes for information about the different classes and methods introduced in tConfig. *Chest Class *Cloud Class *Dust Class *Gore Class *Lighting Class *Item Class *Liquid Class *Main Class *NPC Class *Player Class *Projectile Class *Recipe Class *Sign Class *Star Class *WorldGen Class Category:Main